This invention relates to the field of reconfigurable radio frequency (RF) antennas. There have been previous attempts to provide a reconfigurable RF antenna, but these previous attempts faced challenges that limited the performance of the prior reconfigurable antennas. There is a need for an improved reconfigurable RF antenna.